united_fivefandomcom-20200214-history
Roboblaze II Plot Summary
Roboblaze II is the second series/movie in the Roboblaze series. It is part of the main storyline. Plot A few weeks after the events of the first series/movie, Evilofen managed to repair Darkoboblaze. Darkoboblaze then broke Johnson out of Entity Institute, where he was being held. Johnson then joined forces with Darkoboblaze. Not long after becoming partners, Darkoboblaze and Johnson came across a broken cyborg who stated that his mission was to find and destroy Roboblaze. They nicknamed him The Terminator. This is when The Elite Villain Society was formed. Meanwhile Roboblaze and Agent Volkov were searching for leads on Darkoboblaze and Johnson. Roboblaze entered an old laboratory were they had been working on a machine that made more powerful duplicates of whoever was using it. Roboblaze accidentally used the machine on himself creating a clone of himself, Mega Roboblaze. As Roboblaze was originally programed to be evil, Mega Roboblaze did not understand why Roboblaze was good. Roboblaze managed to escape however he could not harm Mega Roboblaze. Mega Roboblaze automatically responded to Evilofen as his leader and was made to join the Elite Villain Society. The Elite Villain Society then felt they had enough members to destroy Roboblaze. Evilofen had finished an army of robots who wore similar baseball caps to the one worn by Johnson. This was the reason Johnson and Evilofen had been contacting each other. Roboblaze eventually met a group of three robots called The Three Brothers of Death. This was a group consisting of Destructor, Inferno and Darkness. They were created by an unknown person to help Roboblaze when he most needed it. Roboblaze decided he needed more help if he would defeat the Elite Villain Society. He finally persuaded Darkghost (who he did not get on well with) to help him. He then met with the rest of the newly formed Scratchers (Digital Man, Ultra Kid, Pixel Pop Kirby and Capped Mario). During the meeting they were ambushed by the Baseball-Cap-Droid Army. Although they were massively outnumbered, the Scratchers defeated the entire army and interrogated their leader until he gave them the location of Mike Johnson. Meanwhile Darkghost noticed The Terminator walking through Northlake. Darkghost blew up a sign outside his base as The Terminator walked past. The Terminator was destroyed by the large explosion from the sign. Once Roboblaze knew Johnson's location he began planning an assassination attempt. Roboblaze and Volkov were ready in different positions outside Quality Baseball Caps, a shop owned by Johnson. They discovered that Johnson had taken lots of city officials hostage. Volkov killed Johnson as Roboblaze stormed the building and destroyed any droids inside with sniper support from Volkov. Roboblaze then freed the hostages: Mayor Williams (the city mayor), Agent X (General Anderson's top agent) and Professor Powell (a military scientist). Roboblaze then received a medal from Mayor Williams for his bravery. Roboblaze used his computer to find the location of one of Darkoboblaze's top secret labs. Roboblaze entered the lab but was captured by Mega Roboblaze. The Three Brothers of death arrived just in time. They used their powers together to create an explosion which damaged Mega Roboblaze but sacrificed themselves in the process. Now Roboblaze was free he entered the control room and confronted Darkoboblaze. Neither could destroy the other. Roboblaze decided to use his self destruct to destroy the entire lab including Darkoboblaze. Both Roboblaze and Darkoboblaze were destroyed. Professor Powell found Roboblaze the following day amongst the wreckage and managed to repair him. Mega Roboblaze healed himself and pulled Darkoboblaze from underneath a broken control panel. He then took him to Evilofen but he was damaged beyond repair. Characters Roboblaze Darkoboblaze Agent Volkov Mike Johnson Terminator (first appearance) Mega Roboblaze (first appearance) Evilofen General Anderson Darkghost (first Roboblaze appearance) Digital Man (first Roboblaze appearance) Destructor (first appearance) Ultra Kid (first Roboblaze appearance) Pixel Pop Kirby (first Roboblaze appearance) Capped Mario (first Roboblaze appearance) Baseball-Cap-Droid Leader (first appearance) Inferno (first appearance) Darkness (first appearance) Professor Powell (first appearance) Eerie (first Roboblaze appearance) X Jr (first Roboblaze appearance) Agent X (first appearance) Mayor Williams Technico (first appearance) Locations Darkoboblaze's Lab Entity Institute Military Base Roboblaze's Base Cloning Facility Dragon City Underground Caves Ye Olde Tavern Scratchers' Base Dragon City Town Hall Quality Baseball Caps Evilofen's Lab See more Previous - Roboblaze Plot Summary Next - Roboblaze Halloween 2013 Plot Summary (specials) / Roboblaze 3 Plot Summary (main series) Category:Roboblaze Plot Summaries